


Secrets don't stay with snakes

by TangerineKumquat



Series: Dictator Patton [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineKumquat/pseuds/TangerineKumquat
Summary: Deceit knows Patton's Secret. Patton needs to fix that.





	Secrets don't stay with snakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I own the Patton Dictator theory and decided to use it.
> 
> Your welcome!
> 
> ~TK

Patton was spending this Saturday as he did all, sorting his room. Now to most this seems odd, his room appears purely choatic. But this isn't the case, he keeps a system of controlled choas. Isn't is funny how much rooms resemble their inhabitants? 

The fatherly side was pulled away from his baby blanket folding by the open and shut of his bedroom door. Expecting a side begging for moral advice he jumped up, giving a chipper, "Hello!" He was stopped in his tracks when his eyes locked with the mismatched pair belonging to the reptilious side. "What are you doing here Deccy?" He could feel the venom dripping off of his own sugar laced words. 

Deceit gave a koi smile, making his way over to Patton." Don't worry Patton, the feeling totally isn't mutual." He glanced around at the room, picking up am old toy. 

Patton supressed a growl, clenching and unclenching his fists. "You know lying like that will get you in trouble sooner or later." He crossed his arms, giving off the vibe of a parent scolding their naughty child.

 The snake man brushed him off,  examining the toy closely." You know I was just about to say that same thing to you."

 Patton couldn't stop this growl from coming out. "I'm not a liar liar pants on fire." He huffed in his usual childish manner, but this time his eyes shown  daggers. Deceit rolled his eyes,  tossing aside the toy, "Of course not, after all." He took a step forward." How could the side of 'morality'." The reptilious side made air quotes."Ever lie, it'd just be do wrong." Deceit did a mock face of shock before erupting with laughter.

Patton didn't like that, do he cut it short. Popping up behind the deceptive side he picked up one of Thomas' old textbooks, before smashing it into Deceit head, crushing his hat and knocking him to the floor. That fall was what knocked him out.

The conscious side glanced about with a frown, before dragging Deceit upstairs, purposely letting his head hit every step. With a chipper tune Patton tied his reptilian friend to a chair and grabbed an old box cutter. He swiped open the cutter, glaring down at Deceit.

"No one will miss you." He giggled before ramming the cutter through his neck, over and over and over. Blood pooled at his feet as he decimated the corpse, sounds of sobbing and anger filled the room as Patton emptied his emotions into the carcase of Deceit.

"Oh dear..." He looked down at the mess with fake sorrow." My secret is safe once again, but now I have to play another role." With that he changed his appearance to resemble Deceit. 

_Now to hope that Deceits effects remain, even though he's a bloody pinata_. Patton thought gleefully.


End file.
